


A Halloween Treat

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Yes this is Halloween themed, yes this is PWP.This is literally just an outtake from something else I’m writing lmao it’s also unedited so uhh yeah.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Halloween Treat

As Halloween neared and the weather became colder Stella got busier. Crime spiked in the heat and subsequently as murder and other ghastly things were advertised across every billboard. She didn’t hate Halloween. Far from it in fact. She liked having the chance to be someone else for just one night. Although she rarely had the chance to dress up, normally busy with some kind of crime, more often than not either homicide or vandalism. She didn’t personally have to deal with the vandalism, letting the lower ranked officers do that, she did have to write it up though. One evening her and Scully were cuddled up on the sofa, the clocks had just gone back, it was a few days before Halloween, the windows outside were dark except for the orange glow of streetlights that made the wet pavement shine.  
“Are we going to do anything for Halloween?” Stella asked, she hadn’t brought the subject up before.  
“I don’t like Halloween.” Scully replied, peeling apart two pages of her book that had stuck together.  
“Why ever not?” Stella asked.  
“It’s pointless really, just a grab for companies to sell more candy.”  
“Do you know the history of it?” Stella asked, slightly indignant.  
“Sure I do, doesn’t mean I have to agree with it. People can believe whatever they want but that doesn’t mean I have to agree.”  
“Dana, you’re Catholic.”  
“True that…” Scully laughed. “Out of all the religions I think we probably force ours on people the most, so I really ought to shut up.”  
“Maybe.” Stella replied, smiling, a thought snaking its way into her mind. “I bet I could make you enjoy Halloween.”  
“You can bet all you want but I highly doubt it.”  
“I’ll bet you five pounds that I can make you enjoy Halloween.” Stella smirked.  
“Well, I guess you’ll be losing five pounds then.” Stella laughed.  
“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

Stella had fastidiously looked through every Halloween costume and lingerie selling shop she could think of before deciding on what she would wear for Scully. After hours of looking she’d made two purchases that she knew would win her five pounds despite costing far more than that. The money didn’t really matter, she just wanted to make Scully feel good. It was the night before Halloween, they’d made a deal to meet up tonight instead of on the real day, with fear of being called away to work. They were staying at Stella’s. She’d arrived before Scully, the house empty when she entered. She changed out of her work clothes, carefully hanging her shirt up, it’s silk sleeves almost sliding off the hanger. She folded the trousers up and placed them in her wardrobe cubby. She stood naked in her bedroom, the cool air causing her nipples to become erect. She retrieved the costume from the plastic bag she’d hidden under the bed.

When Scully entered the bedroom she was met with her heart almost stopping. Stella lay across the bed, a black latex bodysuit clinging to the curves of her waist, more black as the lace of her suspenders was attached to a garter that she’d put on over the latex short shorts of the bodysuit. She wore shiny black stiletto heels and held a long black whip in her right hand, it’s fronds lying across the swell of her thighs. The top of the bodysuit had unzipped a little, beholding Stella’s cleavage, a pale shadow accentuating the curve of her boobs..   
“Stella.” Scully stuttered out.  
“Yes, Dana?” She replied, her voice ever so sweet and innocent despite the current position she was in. Perfectly applied crimson lipstick covered the place these supposedly innocent words were pouring out of. Slowly she rose from the bed, her curled blonde hair bouncing against her chest as she walked towards Scully. She slowly ran her finger down the outline of Scully’s cleavage before unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it off Scully’s body. She pushed Scully against the wall, leaning into her, giving her no space to move. Scully bit her lip as Stella began to kiss her neck then her lips, big open mouthed kisses, slipping her tongue into Scully’s mouth, she left perfect red prints of her lips everywhere she touched. She let her fingers brush the imprint of Scully’s nipples that showed through her thin lacy bra. She ran her nose down Scully’s chest, sucking the soft skin. She slipped her hands behind Scully, letting her unclasp her bra. Scully quickly shed it, letting it fall to her feet. Her top half was now completely naked, her bottom half still clothed. Stella took a nipple in her mouth, quickly set to work and kissed and sucked until she had Scully swearing beneath her touch. Scully pushed back against her and she let her, she threw her to the bed and straddled her latex covered lap.  
“You gonna let me take this off?” Scully said, her voice husky and aroused as she pinned Stella’s hands behind her head.  
“Did you see that whip?” Stella replied, her face centimetres from Scully’s.  
“I most certainly did.” She smiled devilishly, before kissing Stella again. She felt around on the bed for the whip, she closed her hand around it’s faux leather shaft. Scully ran the whip over Stella’s curves, her mouth opened at the sensation. She grabbed the zip of the bodysuit and pulled it down, exposing Stella’s lingerie covered body. Another but this time lacy and almost see through lace bodysuit covered her skin, it’s underwire pushing Stella’s boobs up. It was see through enough for the large, pink areolas of Stella’s nipples to be visible as well as the nub of her nipple. Scully nuzzled her boobs through the lace mesh.  
“Turn over.” Scully said into her chest. She flipped Stella over, Stella grabbed on tight to the sheets.  
“Tie my wrists.” Stella said, the mattress muffling her words.  
“What?” Scully was slightly taken aback at the request. A whip was one thing but full on bondage was a whole other thing.  
“Please.”  
“If you say so.” Scully picked up a black tie that lay neglected under Stella’s dressing table. The tie of her barely ever worn police uniform. She tied Stella’s wrists to the slats of her headboard.  
“Tighter.” Stella said, wiggling her wrists. Scully tightened the knot until Stella couldn’t move them anymore.  
“You won’t be able to turn over.”  
“Doesn’t matter.” Scully ran the palm of her hand over the back of Stella’s thigh, feeling the softly pebbled skin, she brushed her thumb over a birthmark on Stella’s ass that peaked out from beneath the body suit.  
“I never noticed this before.”  
“No one ever does, too occupied with the thought of fucking me. They don’t care.” Scully had realised the break in the material around Stella’s pussy. Crotchless pants. She smiled and ran a finger in between her folds, the salty wetness coating her fingers.  
“God, Stella, you’re already so wet.”  
“Whip.” Stella said, attempting to crane her head to look at Scully. Scully gripped the shaft of the whip and brought it into the air before smacking the supple are of Stella’s ass, the flesh wobbled.  
“Harder.” Stella moaned. Another strike. Then another. On and on until Stella was moaning into the mattress, each strike making her grind against the bed. On the 20th strike Scully stopped, feeling the growing wetness between Stella’s thighs and the pink marks that spread across her ass. She slipped a finger into Stella.  
“Don’t.” Stella said and Scully took away her hand.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes, but there’s a strap on in the bedside cabinet. Bottom drawer.” Stella ever in control even though she was submissive. Scully blushed at the thought but got up and looked in the drawer. Sure enough there was a large pink dildo alongside lube. She took off her trousers and put it on as Stella lay on the bed. She ran the dildo from the crack in Stella’s ass to her entrance and thrust into her. Stella arched her back and moaned at every one of Scully’s thrusts. The image of being fucked as she was tied up by Scully was exhilarating. She came as Scully grasped her ass with her hands, her eyes fluttering shut at the touch. Scully kneeled in between Stella’s opened legs. Stella collapsed onto the bed, her wrists still tied up.  
“I think you owe me a fiver.” Stella said.  
“I think I do.”


End file.
